


I know all your weak spots, because I'm the one who put them there

by Kold



Category: RWBY
Genre: At least no plans for smut at the moment, Dark, F/F, Female Reader, Gore, Horror, Imagines, Multi, No Smut, Reader Insert, Yandere, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kold/pseuds/Kold
Summary: Yandere RWBY X reader one shots because I've been in a creepy mood lol. Might make a cute fluff-centric equivalent in the future.





	1. Strawberry Jam (Neo's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> kinda short, sorry. feel free to give me your suggestions for characters/scenarios.

It took a while - but now I found something we have in common. A bloodcurdling scream, a sob or two in between, then we're reunited in silence. You can't speak anymore, yet I hear your voice in the echo of your body hitting the ground. It pleads to me, "hold me close." 

As you wish. It took awhile - but now I'm finally able to touch you without you crying in pain. See how harmless your worst fear is? I hold you and you're at peace. I kiss you and you have not since screamed.

Not a very good dancer, are you, my love? I sigh and try to pick you up but you won't stand straight. Your arms and legs were stubbornly immobile as I swayed with you hand in hand. However, it was rather nice of you to hold my parasol. 

I carefully remove it from your person, quick to notice the strawberry jam you spilled onto the handle like a messy child. Kissing the fractured breastplate, the taste was more close to iron than fruit. I used it to draw a heart on your face; if it had extra room, I'd fit our name's initials inside the runny outline. There's always space on your brow: where I scribe "(Y/I) + N" across it in red.

We have little time before your rigor mortis kicks in, but I enjoyed our final dance beforehand. My boss was fortunately kind enough to give me this break for us to share this moment together. I haven't stopped smiling after I met you, darling, and it grew in spades as I burrowed myself under your arm. Finding warmth in your frozen parlor. I thought my lips were going to stick to yours when they touched. I thought tracing my finger along your collarbone would numb it. You remind me of a frozen desert so good I suffer through the brain freeze to consume. 

You may have been adorable angry - but you were absolutely beautiful dead.


	2. Smile, Smile, Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere Ilia x reader

The banner, with all its neatness and bold letters, was unreadable to the eye. The cursive was nothing but intelligible tangles that had to be translated offhandedly. "A school dance, huh? Talk about a lame attempt at making up for working us half to death." You laugh a weak laugh, you like your ally and friend despite her efforts to talk to you always feeling unnatural. Ilia Amitola was friendly enough but you had a sneaky suspicion that there was something off abour her. 

While all the girls she befriended before had similar experiences with her secretive and somewhat awkward behavior, you were so naive to exactly how special you were to her. She mimicked your body posture, your mannerisms and sometimes even your speech patterns. During co-operation skrimishes she protects you to a fault - outside skrimishes she protects you to a fault; whenever a professor decides to expose you to the classroom in the middle of a daydream with a question, she messages you the answer through complex pen-tapping (a gesture that would save you extended teacher-student time, had you the ability to translate Morse code). 

"I know it's probably going to be pointless but..." Ilia spoke with a slightly exaggerated version of her already husky textured voice. She sounded sick, not attractive like she had hoped. Her stormy eyes were so wide that you expected them to batt (or twitch, as your future self would tell you). "...want to go together?"

You sigh under your breath. Her small smile pleads you for acceptance but you couldn't even if you wanted to. "My weekend is going to be wasted on finishing my paper. Professor Chrome is kicking our asses with these assignment lately; you might be the only one out of the four of us that has it done." Knowing the other half of your team, that was a valid claim.

"Well we aren't going to school at Shade academy, are we?" She giggles like a little girl when you give her a soft nudge her for the rather crude remark at Vacuo's expense. Seems that Atlas' pretentious obsession with its status was rubbing off on their students. Then again, Ilia needed a smokescreen to divert from the subject of how she completed a paper on the evolution of faunus labor without research in such a short period of time. Something deep inside was telling her you were different. That you would never judge her...that you were hers. 

It would absolutely tear her apart for you to reject her if you did so with a more flimsy excuse. Ilia found herself hopeful of a future where she would be your priority as well, she smiles again regardlessly and said, "that's... okay. Like I said, it would probably be stupid anyway." 

Just as you were turning around to leave, your instincts as a huntress almost kicked in when you were grabbed from behind. It felt like the start of being stolen away but the coiling arms bind you gently once they have you in their possession. The familar sight of bold brown splats put your mind at ease. Tenderly, Ilia holds in a way where it was impossible to be any closer to her. 

You touch one of her hands. "Not done." You begin to sweat a little from the exhanged body heat, the brief humming of an electircal-sounding moan made you sweat more, so you try to shift away from her. "I said not done!" she hisses. She heard you laugh uncomfortably, but didn't inform you that she wasn't joking. Hugs were nice but freedom after being trapped in an elongated one was nice too. The arms that held you were now concealed behind her back. "Now I'm done." Neither of them waved to you after parting ways. 

Later in her dorm room, alone, facing away from the door and window, she takes out a belonging of yours that she guarantees you would never notice missing. You didn't even notice when it was swiftly cut off from you. Her taser whip-blade was still in a point in its beta stage but the new hands free feature found success in its maiden voyage. Pride took a backseat to a different kind of happiness that Ilia used to hate herself for feeling. Now she felt no shame in rubbing the crop of hair she sliced off your head all over her face. It smelled almost as wonderful as your bedsheets did - her skin literally faded to lavender. Splotchy freckles glowed a romantic magenta. 

Ilia Amitola was self aware about her actions but all the guilt in the world couldn't tear her away from you. The next thing she'll take is your pencils, next, your toothbrush, after that, your bra. By graduation, you; the thought made her giddy with joy. Her parents warned her that no human would ever love her as a friend and especially not as a lover. Someone as kind as you had to be an exception. If the truth about her was no longer a secret, you would be the first person to accept her. You practically belonged to her and one day, that will come to your attention. 

"I can't wait 'till after graduation, my parents are going to love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeahhhh this one might need a part 2


End file.
